That ledgendary picture
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: You've all seen that ledgendary picture of team seven Naruto has, but did u ever wonder if there was MOAR THEN 1 TAKE TO GET IT.! xD well i did.:3 WARNING ES YAOI,  derp sasunarusasu


A/N: :D I am officially the girl who NEVAR UPDATES.!XDDDD its been what, ah yuer.? (lol, idk) but any who, I have a few ideas and I've been nagging myself to get started on them I'm just so damn lazy D: butttttt I finally go to doing at least one soo yay….ish.o:

Disclaim: I don't own naruto (derp.) and I watched A LOT of youtube poop before making this so my minds kinda…fritzzy._

"Huh.?" Sasuke thought getting out of bed. He'd been starring at an object across the room for a while now. Squinting ever so slightly to cut through the inevitable darkness that surrounded him; but not so much as to close his eyes almost completely. He slowly rose from the bed and walked as lightly on the creaking floorboards to the dresser as possible. He looked at the object to decipher it.

'So much for Sharingan…' he thought upon giving up. He lifted it up and realized it was a picture frame. It was old and extremely tired; broken in a few places. But the picture inside of it was as fresh as it was old. It was the picture he, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had taken shortly after joining their 4 man squad. He laughed as he took it back with him to the bed, remembering the day it'd been taken.

It was a bright day outside. To Naruto it was like an HD movie; to Sakura, it was opportunity hissing in her face; to Sasuke, just another revolution of the earth and approximately 13 hours of light.

"But-" Naruto bellowed, arms stretched behind him and spitting as he yelled.

"No buts, we NEED this picture for the team portfolio. Orders from the 3rd."Kakashi switched his weight to the other foot.

"I-.! I don't want to take ANYTHING with that Sasuke jerk.!"

"Well then, I'll just take that headband back, hmm.?" Kakashi said with a curved up eye and, no doubt, a smile under his mask. Naruto's eyes momentarily went wide as he attempted to shut himself up by holding his breath.

"Very well. Now, Naruto, you stand on my left, Sasuke, you on my right and Sakura, for the love of god, separate the two."

"Hai.!" She chanted, although everyone knew she only agreed because she got to stand next to Sasuke and keep naruto away from him. What Naruto and Kakashi didn't know was that Sakura saw Naruto as a threat. And she had every right to. She'd spent enough time just aimlessly starring at Sasuke to know that Sasuke enjoyed looking at Naruto, only when Naruto didn't notice of course. She noticed that knew he did look at Naruto, he got a kind of fierceness in his eyes that was almost passionate; Like he was raping him in his mind. When Naruto finally could feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, Sasuke's neck would whip and he'd look at something in the opposite direction as his blush settled down. Yes Sakura knew; And Sasuke knew that Sakura knew. But in the end you could hardly say it was Sasuke's fault. You fall for, who you fall for, end of subject.

But in the end, you fall for, who you fall for; And Sakura wouldn't let him go without a fight.

They got into the formation Kakashi instructed. Sakura smiled her usual smile, Sasuke began to stare at Naruto, Naruto, looking out his peripheral saw this, and got a disgusted almost mad look on his face

"3..2..1" Sasuke looked away in a disgusted manner as well, only making Naruto's face angrier.

"Say cheese.!" Kakashi said placing a hand on each of his male student's heads'. The camera clicked and The Polaroid came out almost instantly.

"Uhm…..We're gonna have to re-take this, you know that, right.?" Kakashi said, turning to face his team. The 3 Genin's heads' fell. Just as they were getting into formation, Sasuke slid his hand over and grabbed Naruto's. He was thanked by a powerful shove sending him to the ground and frantic, yelling Naruto.

"What was that, teme.? You can't just going around grabbing people like that.! And Another thing-" that was the last Sasuke heard before he tuned Naruto completely out.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

This is why he didn't make a move earlier; Because this Dobe had a mouth on him. And it would forever if gas wasn't so high.

"I already knew what you would say." He said, already realizing the argument he was about to start.

"Places everyone.!" Kakashi yelled setting the camera up again.

"Yeah, then why'd you do it.! You could have saved me the breath.!"

"First off, I'm pretty sure you're in love with the sound of your voice," Naruto blushed and looked down. "And secondly Because I can…and I wanted to."

"So you're trying to tell me that you're reason behind it is because you can.? You CAN do a lot of things, doesn't mean you do."

"Well I wanted to. Do you have a problem with it.?" Sasuke said getting closer to Naruto

"What if I do.?" Naruto said doing the same

"Well then that's just too bad." Even closer.

"Oh yeah.! Says who.? You.?" Their noses practically touched. Their stoic stares dug into each other practically. Sasuke's glare gained a smirk which made Naruto's furrowed brow deepen in confusion.

"You really are cute when you're mad, you know that.?" Sasuke said allowing his lips to dance above Naruto's

"C-cute... I-I don't see h-how." Naruto blushed a candy pink. Sasuke grabbed him by the waist

"Oh, cause I think you do…" Naruto put his arms up as if he were going to push him off, but made no effort to actually do so. Sasuke kissed Naruto. It was soft. Only a peck. But passionate all the same. Naruto widened his eyes

"3.!..." he kissed back

"2.!..." he put his arms around Sasuke's neck

"1.!..." They fell. The camera clicked. As the Polaroid came out, The picture was a terrified Sakura who hadn't been paying attention to the two, an indifferent Kakashi who…. Pretty much saw it coming, and 2 male Genin locked at the lips falling with a streak of blur behind them.

"…who else votes we just use the first picture and call it a day.?" Kakashi said. Sakura raised her arm in a depressing way; and The other two couldn't be bothered to separate for only a few words. Kakashi set the last picture taken by the two of them and walked off with Sakura to do something Naruto and Sasuke to this day never found out. Nor did they care. After so long, (You have to breathe eventually I guess xD) they pulled apart and hyperventilated in the grass between laughs. Sasuke rolled on his stomach and looked at Naruto. Naruto laughed

"you sure do like looking at me, huh.?"

"Why not, you're perfect." Sasuke said claiming another short kiss

"Are you telling me the 'Almighty Stoic Uchiha is actually feeling emotion.?'"

"Shut up.~"

Sasuke put the frame down and snuggled back under the comforter.

".?...where'd you go.? I was cold.3"

"just across the room." Sasuke kissed his blonde partner on the forehead. Naruto sat up.

"for what.?" Sasuke picked the picture up and handed it to Naruto.

"Oh, this.! Wow, it's been what…4 years.?"

"just about.." Naruto popped the picture out revealing another picture. He slid the picture on top off and held up the one behind it.

"It's the one Kakashi set next to us that day. I couldn't just leave it there, so I took it with me and never lost it.3" Sasuke smiled pulling Naruto on top of him.

"You're cute when you're not angry too."

"you're cute when you're horny."

"So I'm always cute.? Aweee, that was sweet.^_^"

OWARII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: omega cheese.!:D lol that was pretty good I think but hey.! Im not the critique here! So go tell me what u thought in a review, huh.?XD and remember, YAOI LOVES YOU.!:D


End file.
